


We have the whole world in our hands

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugs, Idol!AU, Interviews, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, can't resist his charms~, i... love this au very much, kouzai is best idol!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Idol!AU'Kouzai' is a devious devil and Saihara has to deal with it





	We have the whole world in our hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Heeeeyyyy~ 
> 
> So this AU is by Kitteny14! We were chattin on tumblr and when they brought up the Idol!AU and kichi being a thot that no one can resist i was like "HEART EYES MOTHERFUCKER"
> 
> So i wrote this. And I had fun writing it. I hope y'all have as much fun reading it as Kit did ;)
> 
> Also lets play 'spot the reference'! I was super proud of that one line because of how it made my heart flutter u wu
> 
> Enjoy!~

“Welcome everyone! Your favorite host, Youta, here to tell you that we have a  **very** special guest here with us today!!! But you guys already knew that huh?”

 

The crowd's applause was uproarious. Of course they knew, most of them bought live tickets  _ just _ to get a glimpse of the super popular idol.

 

“Haha, Well then! Let's give him a warm welcome!!! Come on out. Ouma ‘Kouzai’ Kokichi!!!”

 

Music played and the crowd roared as Ouma skipped his way onto the stage. He wore his normal revealing, extravagant attire, low cut white booty shorts with a few keychains shaped like dice and clowns hanging from the loops and a tight, glittery, purple crop top. His purple highlighted black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, his bangs left alone to shield his adorably round face. His fingernails were painted a light purple and he wore shiny lip gloss on those plump lips of his. He balanced himself on one foot as he waved his arms in greetings to his adoring fans then blew them a kiss, getting a few squeals of joy. Ouma giggled then plopped himself on the chair across from his host.

 

“Oh my! Look at all these lovely people!” Ouma gave the crowd and camera a big smile. “All of you are here to see me? I'm flattered~” 

 

Youta laughed. “For someone as popular and loved as you, this is probably a small crowd. To be fair though, our studio can't hold too many,” he said, rubbing the back of his own head.

“Nishishi, oh, it's alright~ The size of the crowd doesn't matter to me! I love all~ of my fans equally!” Ouma exclaimed with a wink.

 

The crowd cheered. “We love you too Kouzai-Sama!”

 

Ouma pressed his own cheeks together with wide star filled eyes. “Kouzai-Sama!? Oh my god guys, I'm blushing!!” He squealed and bounced in his seat a bit. Youta laughed.

 

Meanwhile, Ouma's manager and boyfriend, Saihara Shuichi, watched from the screen backstage. He glanced at his tablet occasionally to fiddle with Ouma's schedule every once in a while, keeping his ears trained on Ouma's overly enthusiastic voice as he rambled on with the show's host. Hmm… 

 

“He sure is energetic isn't he?”

 

Saihara looked up at the woman next to him. She was watching the screen with a wistful smile that made him press his lips together to keep from scowling. 

 

“Assuming it's not all for show of course.”

 

The navy blue haired man shook his head before looking back at the screen. “No, he really is that hyper all the time.”

 

“I see!” She giggled. “His energy and charisma might be why he's able to command so much attention,” she pressed a finger against her own lips, “or maybe it's the way he dresses?”

 

Honestly? All of the above probably.

 

Saihara allowed the woman to continue her rambles as he directed his attention back to the interview.

 

“So Kouzai-Sama! Someone with your fame is no stranger to rumors and controversy I'm sure.”

 

“‘Course not! But rumors are rumors. I can't stop people from talking~”

 

“True... though you seem to be quite aloof about this. Does that mean you haven't seen those pictures from the World magazine?”

 

Saihara furrowed his eyebrows. Pictures?.. 

 

Ouma tilted his head. “I haven't. I've been kinda busy. Has someone been taking candid photos of me?”

 

“It seems so.”

 

“Well, lemme see ‘em! I gotta know what the controversy is about!” He said with excitement twinkling in his eyes.

 

Youta laughed a bit nervously. “If you're sure…” He nodded before a series of pictures popped up on the screens behind them. Ouma sitting on the railing of some balcony then pulling out a small rectangular container with, what looked like, small white pills. Ouma shaking one of the contents onto his hand, then tossing it into his mouth.

 

Saihara’s jaw clenched. “...”

 

It was quiet before Ouma blinked. “I'm confused. What's the problem?”

 

“Well those…. People have been speculating that it could be, um, drug related.”

 

The crowd and Ouma gasped, though Ouma was a little more dramatic about it. 

 

“Drugs?? I would never use something so disgusting!” He exclaimed, one hand in front of his own mouth before he pressed a finger against his cheek. “Though I see why people would assume such a thing. That really doesn't look good huh?” 

 

Youta opened his mouth before Ouma stopped him with a wave of his hand. 

 

“I remember that night clearly. I was in America at the time!” He giggled, “That was just candy my darlings! America has a lot of interesting things including these small breath mints called TicTacs! In fact,” Ouma gasped and hit his own fist onto the palm of his hand before shifting then pulling the small box out of his pocket and shaking it a little. “I got some right here! Would you like one Youta-chan?~”

 

Youta looked at the box curiously before holding his hand out allowing Ouma to drop one of the pieces onto his hand. The host popped it into his own mouth and chewed before his eyes widened. “Oh! It is indeed just candy.”

 

“Boo, did you doubt me darlin’ Youta-chan?” Ouma asked with a small pout.

 

He shook his head. “Of course not. I knew those rumors had to have held no water. But being confirmed by you will definitely lift the fog of doubt from your adoring fans! Isn't that right guys?!”

 

The crowd cheered and clapped.

 

“Of course!”

 

“That magazine is such trash anyways!”

 

“That's tabloids for ya. Always spreading false accusations!”

 

“Only naive idiots would believe Kouzai-Sama would use something so gross!”

 

Ouma smiled, eyes twinkling with a seemingly innocent sparkle.

 

“Well now that that's cleared up! Are you ready to answer some of the fans questions?”

 

“Always!~”

 

Saihara let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. How'd they take those pictures? How'd they find out what hotel they were staying at??? Saihara was confident he made sure to make things as quiet as possible to avoid situations like this… He pressed his stylus against his own forehead before he started nibbling on the tip absentmindedly. 

 

Well, this Twitter Q&A is the last thing so  _ hopefully _ he'd be able to get out of there quickly and find some answers…

 

“-on to the next question from @oumaizbes. Well it's kind of a statement but, she said, ‘Your manager is so super cute! Could you tell him I'm totally available???’ “

 

Saihara choked, his face instantly flushing a bright red. Not that he didn't have girls coo over him as much as they did Ouma, it just always caught him off guard. On screen, he saw Ouma give a gentle smile and a light giggle but Saihara could see right through him.

 

He wasn't pleased with that question.

 

“Aw, you're adorable! I bet my lovely manager is blushing 4 different shades of red right now!” Well, he wasn't totally wrong about that. “But, I'm afraid I can't do that! He's already taken ladies,” Ouma shrugged nonchalantly.

 

Saihara raised an eyebrow. 

 

“His wife is just  _ suuuuper _ into keeping her privacy so she doesn't like to make appearances!” 

 

Saihara rolled his eyes before looking back down at his tablet. Wife huh…

 

“That's understandable,” Youta nodded with a smile. “Ok! One more question then we'll have to wrap things up I'm afraid.”

 

“Aw, boo, I was having so much fun! Right guys, isn't this fun?!?” Ouma cheered along with the crowd getting a lighthearted laugh from the host.

 

“Yes, but unfortunately this show can't run forever!”

 

“That's true… Oh well, what's the last question?! Come on, come on, hit me!” He clapped his hands together and leaned forward a bit, his bright purple eyes wide and head slightly tilted with curiosity.

 

“@purpaesthetic asked, ‘Do you get nervous before your concerts? If so, what do you do before hand to prepare?’ Oh that's a good one!”

 

The smile Saihara saw stretching Ouma's face had him physically sweating. He was confident he wouldn't say the  _ truth _ here… but he still couldn't help his accelerated heartbeat considering…

 

“I, too, do get nervous, yes,” he nodded. “Anyone would when they have thousands of people watching them perform!” He wiggled one finger. “I prepare by, firstly, doing a little yoga. It helps relax the muscles and keeps me flexible!”

 

The giggle the idol let out was anything  _ but _ innocent and yet only he was able to pick up on these subtle messages….

 

“Then I do a small prayer and meditation.”

 

“Oh, I never took you as a religious person Kouzai-Sama.”

 

“I'm not, really, but~ I have a friend who is and she recommended praying and meditating to help relax the mind. It helps~”

 

Now that was a whole ass lie. Ouma would start praying the same day he stopped lying.

 

“But~ the cherry on top is when my manager gives me a very special drink!~”

 

Saihara stiffened, his cheeks warming as the blush settled in. 

 

“He makes it specifically for me and it  _ reeeeally _ helps get me in the zone!”

 

“What kind of drink, if you don't mind me asking?”

 

“Nishishi~ That will stay my little secret Youta-chan~” he winked and Youta actually blushed a little.

 

“Ah, I see, that's fine!” He nodded his head. “Well, thank you so much for agreeing to be with us today Kouzai-Sama!”

 

“Awww~ No, thank you for inviting me!” He jumped from his seat and held his hands up as he addressed the audience. “And thank you to everyone out there who supports me! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys! So gives yourselves a round of applause~”

 

And they did. Happily. They all cheered and chanted about how much they love Ouma and how cute he was and how sweet he was. 

 

Ouma squealed happily at the praise before giving a little bow, then smirking to himself.

 

XxX

 

Saihara waved goodbye to the chauffeur before walking down the dirt road towards an old run down house. Behind it was a single wide mobile home, hidden away from view of the public. On the outside, it was plain, painted violet with some navy blue patterns here and there. There was a small light purple heart in the far left corner of the trailer with S+K written in it and various hearts drawn around it. 

 

Ouma had headed back soon after the interview was over, but Saihara had to stay behind a bit longer then he liked. Too much happened in such a short amount of time and he had  _ several _ questions and no answers. Saihara unlocked the door before stepping in and closing the door behind him.

 

The inside was much more beautiful. Polished wood floors, a built in bar, a dark purple couch and loveseat on the right, a flat screen t.v. and entertainment system on the left… 

 

Saihara was immediately met with soft humming from the idol as he prepared some kind of drink at the bar. He had long changed out of his flashy, showoffy outfit and into one of his manager's bigger white shirts. 

 

“Evening Kokichi,” he said simply as he removed his shoes and jacket.

 

Ouma poured the mixture into 4 shot glasses before turning to his lover with a wide smile. “Hi Shumai~” he cooed then motioned for him to come closer. “Quite a long day hm? Come ‘ere, let's unwind~”

 

Saihara padded over to Ouma's side and sat himself down on one of the barstools before frowning at the shorter male. “You shouldn't be drinking y'know. You have a charity event to go to tomorrow.”

 

Ouma rolled his eyes before pushing 2 of the shots closer to Saihara then picking one up. “Oh please, 4 shots isn't nearly enough to get me drunk let alone 2,” he replied smoothly before throwing back the liquor then placing the shot glass in the counter upside down.

 

“I never said anything about getting drunk. I said you shouldn't be drinking,” he shot back as he picked up one of his own glasses and gulped down the contents.

 

“Hmph,” Ouma pouted before drinking the second shot then jumping off the stool. “Not like you're gonna stop me… But, whatever~ I don't wanna get drunk anyways!”

 

Saihara rubbed 2 fingers against his own temple before looking over his shoulder at the idol as he dug a small plastic bag out from between the couch cushions. It held 2 rolled up cannabis cigarettes. 

 

“Aw, Only 2 left? Damn, has it really been that long?...” Ouma shrugged then dropped himself on the couch and pulled one out from the bag. 

 

Right, speaking of drugs…

 

Saihara threw back the second shot before he turned and faced Ouma, his face steadily blank. “Kokichi.”

 

“Hm? Yes, how can I help you my beloved?~” he cooed as he fished out a lighter from the drawer next to the couch.

 

“Would you be so kind as to explain those pictures to me?”

 

“Huh? Pictures? What  _ are _ you talking about?” Ouma blinked innocently, the lit joint held securely between his index and middle finger.

 

Saihara stared. No, he was not about to play this game with a scandal this serious. The staring contest went on for what felt like forever before Ouma decided to be merciful and smiled. 

 

“Oh, those ones from the interview today? I dunno. It was pretty funny though, don't you think?”

 

“No.”

 

“I mean, really, accusing me of taking drugs? Who would be stupid enough to be as famous as  _ moi _ and do illegal drug so openly?”

 

“ _ You apparently _ .” 

 

“Hey! Did you just call me stupid??” Ouma pouted as fake tears rolled down his cheeks. “Uwah….! What a mean boyfriend you are!”

 

The manager pinched the bridge of his nose. “Kokichi, I happen to remember that night very clearly as well. I know that wasn't TicTacs you ate.” At least he only took one… but it still shocked and frightened Saihara more than he will ever say out loud. Because while Ouma had this tendency to carry the substances on him, (something about just knowing he owns illegal shit makes him excited) he never actually  _ took _ them. So, when Saihara found an even more overly affectionate and high out of his mind Ouma in the hotel room that night along with the small box of, what he later found out was, ecstasy, it took a lot of willpower to keep from panicking right there.

 

“Nooooo~ It absolutely was TicTacs!” Ouma whined loudly.

 

Saihara shot a hard glare towards his boyfriend.

 

“A-ah…. He's glaring at me… How scawy….” Ouma hiccuped as he looked away and took a drag from the blunt, fidgeting a bit in his seat. Saihara could tell that he definitely wasn't shifting like that due to fear...

 

He let out a small groan before sliding off the stool then sitting himself next to Ouma just in time for him to blow out the smoke directly in his face. Saihara inhaled some before waving the rest away. “There's too much here I'm not understanding… You're smarter than this...”  _ Too _ smart really, “why do something  _ this _ reckless? Not to mention how they even found out we were at the Holton. I made sure to keep our presence there discreet,” he grumbled as he waved away more of Ouma's second hand smoke then cupped his own chin. “The only ones who could've leaked it was the staff… but it can't be them, I made the manager of that building sign an NDA, I could easily ruin them if they had talked,” he ignored the small purr coming from Ouma at the words 'ruin them’, “so, really that only leaves me and-” Saihara's eyes widened, the uncontrollable giggles coming from next to him more than enough proof that he was right on the money with this realization.

 

Which only made this even  _ more _ confusing.

 

“You…. You leaked it…” he mumbled in an almost trance like state. Then it  _ really _ sunk in. “ **_Why_ ** would you do that?!? Do you have any idea how badly this could've gone?!? You could've lost  _ everything _ Kokichi! Do you want that! Do y-mmph!”

 

Ouma cut him off by grabbing his head suddenly and giving him a deep, forceful kiss, breathing the smoke he had stored in his own lungs directly into his rambling manager. Saihara took it all in, trembling a little before he gradually relaxed. Some of the smoke filtered out if his nostrils before Ouma pulled away and allowed him to breath the rest out through his mouth. The idol brushed some of his bluish locks behind his ear with his free hand then smiled.

 

“You need to relax darling~ Everything went exactly as planned…~”

 

Saihara blinked twice. “ ‘Planned?’ ”

 

Ouma gave Saihara a sweet, cutsey look, fluttering his eyelashes a bit. “Imagine this. You're a journalist for some second rate tabloid that feeds off rumors and controversy. You need a  _ reeeeally _ good story to give to your boss if you want to be able to keep your job. So, what do you do? Refer to the internet of course!” Ouma threw his hands up dramatically. “The hottest place to catch all the latest gossip and drama! And then, you find it. The story that could potentially set you for life!”

 

Saihara pursed his lips. He was talking about the rumors that started a while back of how Ouma was spotted buying illegal drugs. To which, Saihara chewed him out for but Ouma promised he wouldn't take them and only bought them to help out his friend. A half lie apparently. He didn't really pay it too much attention because there was no photographic proof and the gossip and articles were basically ignored by ‘Kouzai's’ ravenous fanbase.

 

“So, you write it up and post it but no one is really taking you seriously~ How sad.” Ouma sighed and shook his head in mock pity before smiling again. “But that’s ok! Because Kouzai himself found the article to be super amusing! Kouzai just  _ looooves _ gossip after all!” He snickered. “Buuuut~ he hates boring things. And the samey article was getting boring and annoying! So Kouzai decided to take care of the problem by making it exciting again!” He exclaimed, giving Saihara a bright grin.

 

The manager ran a hand down his own face. “I specifically told you to just ignore it… It wasn't catching any water, but now with photos who knows how far those could've spread…”

 

Ouma pressed a finger to his own lips, his grin turning into a sinister curl of his lips. “Oh, I hope they spread as far as possible. After all, I was only eating  _ Tic.Tacs _ .”

 

….Oh.

 

Saihara’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped as understanding struck.

 

“Nishishi~ You gets an anonymous tip… saying that your favorite target will be in America for a while at a certain hotel… Oh but don't spread it! You wouldn't want to scare them away of course!” He laughed before taking one last drag then snuffing out the rest on the ashtray next to the couch. “You wait and wait and then finally! He steps out, all~ alone~ taking in the fresh air then pulls out a small box! In your excitement, you don't bother to pay attention, you just snap as many clear pictures as you can before he heads back in… And you're super duper revved! Because now,  _ finally _ , there's photo evidence that Kouzai isn't as innocent as he seems! Right?...”

 

Ouma crawled onto Saihara's lap and held his chin, violet eyes twinkling with mischievous malice and a smirk on his lips. “So you post your little article with your pictures and you're happy, your boss is happy, hell you might even be in line for a promotion for getting something so… substantial. Only for alllll of that to be totally and utterly destroyed when Kouzai goes on a live worldwide broadcast and says one. measly. sentence.” He cooed then leaned in and whispered into his ear.

 

“ _ It was just candy~ _ ”

 

Evil. That was the only word Saihara could use to describe such an outlandish and destructive plan. Ouma probably… no, he  _ absolutely _ ruined that journalist and quite possibly the magazine itself. Saihara closed his eyes as he processed all of this. “...You could've told me.”

 

Light laughter rang in his ear before he felt teeth on his earlobe then on his jawline. “I could've…. But~ I knew you would've freaked.”

 

“Because learning this way is  _ so _ much better.”

 

Ouma pulled away and pouted before placing his hands on his beloved chest. “Chill Shu-baby~ It's already done and over with. No one will bring it up again. Well, not for a long while anyways,” he shrugged then picked up the plastic bag with the last cigarette. “By the way, when are we going back to America? Guac and Kitty texted me to let me know they have my stash ready.”

 

Saihara was leaning against the back of the couch as he massaged his own temples. “We go back in 2 weeks.”

 

“2 weeks??? Laaaame,” he whined then tossed the bag aside. “Well then. I guess I'll just have to get high off a different drug ‘til then huh?”

 

Saihara groaned. “Koki-” He only had a second to notice the hands on his chest gripping tightly at his shirt before the smaller male crushed their lips together in a deep, bruising kiss. His words died in his throat as Ouma expertly kept the rough kiss going while sliding himself back onto the couch and pulling his boyfriend down with him as he laid back. The knee against his crotch made him break the kiss with a hiss then hover over him, lips pursed and clear disapproval written on his face.

 

Ouma stared up at him with those wide eyes of his before wrapping his arms around his neck. “Ooh, you really are mad huh….” He mumbled then placed a kiss on Saihara's chin. “Calm dowwwn~ It's not that big a deal~”

 

“Are you aware what would've happened to you if this crazy plan of yours failed,” Saihara deadpanned.

 

“My plans never fail babe,” he said, trying to reassure his lover. “We both know I have the world eating out of the palm of my hand. I could tell them  _ anything _ and they  _ will _ believe me.” 

 

A little terrifying how true that statement was.

 

Ouma ran his fingers through those silky bluish locks before pressing a much gentler kiss on his bottom lip and pressing their foreheads together. 

 

“This world is ours Shumai~”

 

Saihara gazed into those glittering eyes for a few heartbeats before sighing through his nose. “So much could've happened if this somehow went wrong… You know how strict drug laws are here… You would've lost a lot more than your fame and career,” he mumbled then lowered himself so he could snuggle against the pop idol's chest. 

 

“Oh… You were worried about me?” A small pause before he giggled softly and hugged his head. “You're so silly and cute...~”

 

Saihara just huffed. “I'm still mad at you for putting me through all this stress.”

 

“Aw, I'm sowwy~” he sang as he nuzzled his head.

 

Saihara gave him a halfhearted glare in response to the cutesy talk.

 

“Scawy gwares!… If you're really so mad at me then… you're welcome to punish me…” Ouma mumbled with faux bashful nervosity.

 

Saihara rolled his eyes at the act before sitting up and pushing up the oversized shirt, revealing Ouma's cute red panties. He placed a hand on the small bulge growing there and rubbed teasingly, getting a soft mewl. Saihara pulled the panties down to his knees, freeing Ouma’s erection before running his finger tips up along the shaft then poking at the tip, getting a little of the pre smeared on his index finger.

 

Ouma squirmed and panted at the light, gentle touches. A sudden pinch on his nipple made him arch his back a bit, a yelp escaping before he licked his own lips and pulled his legs up, spreading them and letting Saihara get a clear view of that tight ring of muscles. Saihara finished removing the panties and tossed them aside before gripping under his knees and leaning forward to nip and suck at his inner thighs. 

 

Ah… he was being so… slow, fuck.

 

“Shuichi~....” he whined and squirmed in the other man’s grasp.

 

Saihara glanced up at him for a second before he sank his teeth in, getting a loud pleased moan, then quickly pulled away. Not a deep enough bite to cause much damage but it did get Ouma trembling and needy. More needy. He ran his hands up from his waist to his flat tummy and over his milky white torso before he started tugging at his nipples. Ouma crooned loudly.

 

“It’s really not much of a punishment if you’re enjoying yourself....” Saihara mumbled, letting go of the swollen nubs once they started turning red.

 

“Ahn… ‘m not…” he breathed.

 

“Really,” Saihara replied as he pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer next to the couch and squeezed some onto his fingers.

 

“N-noooo~ wh-why would I- Hhhhgg!” Ouma threw his head back as a cold, slippery finger pushed into him and arched, nudging at a few tender spots expertly. “-enjoy, aahaah~, your g-gross,” he felt a hand wrap around his cock before giving a light squeeze and a few soft strokes, “a-amazing….” then a second finger joined the first one, sliding in knuckles deep, stretching him and brushing against that bundle of nerves before ignoring it completely as he slid his fingers in and out…., “sk-skillful hands… on me… Fuck… Shumai… I…” Ouma tensed around the fingers and wiggled. “Take meeee~” he whined loudly.

 

Saihara hummed as he removed his fingers slowly, then pulled away and started unbuttoning his shirt. He ignored the whines even as they gradually raised in volume, taking his time with each button.

 

“Hah… Meanie…” Ouma pouted, then pressed a foot against the bulge in his lover’s pants.

 

Saihara’s breath hitched and his fingers trembled but he continued unbuttoning until his shirt was hanging open. Then he held Ouma’s ankle and pulled his leg up, forcing the mischievous man to turn onto his side before he finally undid his own pants and lowered them along with his boxers. 

 

Ouma felt his mouth water at the sight of his boyfriends cock. He swallowed then licked his own lips, grabbing one of the couch pillows and snuggling into it as he fluttered his eyelashes and gave the other a cute bashful look. “Be gentle with me~” he cooed.

 

Saihara scoffed as he spread lube onto his own hard on then pressed against his slightly stretched entrance. Ouma groaned in pleasure when the tip pushed in, the praises and pleas just falling out of his mouth with each added centimeter that filled him.

 

“Nnn, yes~, good boy…. You’re so big... ~ So warm~ So perfect~ My beloved sidekick~ Fill meeee~” 

 

Once Saihara was fully sheathed inside him, he let a low moan escape then hugged Ouma’s leg before pulling out half way and slamming back in. Ouma hugged the pillow tight as he yelled out into the trailer. Saihara gave him hard, deep but slow thrusts, his fingers gripping on Ouma’s thigh tight enough to leave some bruises on his pale skin. Ouma looked up at him before giving a playful smirk and pushing back against him.

 

“Come onnn~ you can d-do better than this~ I want more~” 

 

Saihara let go of his leg and tucked it under his arm before grabbing his waist and turning him onto his back, holding him still before giving a playful smirk of his own. “I thought you wanted me to be gentle?” He teased, rolling his hips against him.

 

Ouma's grip on the pillow tightened. “That was a lie!~ I want you to ravage me! Make me  _ scream _ !~” 

 

Saihara snatched the pillow away from his squirming lover then pinned his arms down before pressing their lips together. “I really need to stop spoiling you,” he whispered then started slamming his hips against his soft ass.

 

Ouma giggled through his moans, “You, mmmngh!, you won't though~”

 

“Hmm,” the manager let out a heavy sigh then kissed him deeply, tangling their tongues together as he adjusted and slammed directly against his prostate.

 

Ouma broke the kiss, a deep pleased moan escaping as he tilted his head back. Saihara latched onto his neck and left multiple lovebites and hickeys as he repeatedly pounded that sweetspot. The idol screamed.

 

“I'm gonna cum!”

 

And Saihara immediately stopped, grabbed the base of Ouma's cock and pulled out. The smaller male looked up and gave a high pitched whine. “Ahhhnnn! Shuichi!!”

 

Saihara just sat back and released Ouma's swollen dick before motioning him over. Ouma practically pounced onto his man's lap, straddling him and lowering himself back onto that thick rod. Saihara's hands placed themselves on the star's waist and cock as he bounced himself eagerly, hitting his own sweetspot head on each time. 

 

“Let me cum, let me cum, I'm so c-close~” he moaned, hands rubbing down Saihara's bare torso.

 

“Sure, I'll let you cum Ko,” Saihara crooned then held him still and gripped the base tightly again, making a choked groan escape Ouma's drooling mouth. “After you promise to never pull a stunt like that again.”

 

“Hhhhh! I promise! I promise! It won't happen again! Let me cum!”

 

“You're lying,” he said simply giving him one quick sharp thrust.

 

Ouma gasped and shook, “Ok, ok! I… I promise…  I won't do it again… without telling you… Please…~” He looked completely wrecked, hair disheveled, drool streaming down his chin, body glistening from sweat, and chest rising and falling with each ragged breath. 

 

Saihara let go of his cock then hugged him close, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. “Alright,” he lifted Ouma's hips a bit before he started thrusting again, fast and hard.

 

The idol laid his head on his beloved's shoulder as he yelled and moaned and chanted, “I love you, I love you, I love you-!” over and over. He placed a hand on Saihara's cheek and kissed him, tensing up as he felt the rush of cum fill his sensitive inside. Ouma broke the kiss and shivered and squealed as he came as well, his seed splattering on both their tummies.

 

They panted and snuggled each other close as Saihara's flaccid dick slipped out, some of the cum sliding out as well. Ouma placed a kiss on his neck before giggling.

 

“Bad boy… Making me trade a promise for an orgasm… How underhanded of you…~” Ouma gave the other a lopsided and dazed smirk as he pressed their foreheads together, his eyes sparkling with so many emotions. But mostly love and adoration. 

 

“It's the best time to get a truthful promise out of you,” Saihara replied, his own greyish golden eyes twinkling as he rubbed their noses together with a sly smile.

 

Ouma snickered, licking the side of his love's lips before sighing, “My beloved Shuichi… you're so much more addictive than some dumb drugs…”

 

“ _ You're _ the addictive one Ko,” Saihara countered as he played with Ouma's wild hair.

 

Ouma leaned into the touch with a content purr, “Nishishi… Let's just agree that we’re both hopeless druggies ok?...” He cooed then started sucking along his collarbone.

 

“Mm… Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to imply that ko and shu are in a forbidden relationship. Idk if its technically ok for them to be in a sexual relationship but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also idk if TicTacs are a thing in the west. If they are lets say they arent in this case.
> 
> I keep thinking of that one video someone did of Kichi singing the blank space parody gsysvdhdb
> 
> 'i am the dark lord of evil~
> 
> One day soon I will rule the earth~'
> 
> That may have been his debut song.


End file.
